Solar panel usage has been experiencing rapid growth as an industry and the installation of solar panels on existing buildings has been rapidly increasing. For a typical commercial building with a flat or curved roof, this requires a mounting system for attaching the panels to the roof at a desired angle. While more expensive systems may use active mountings that track the movement of the sun during the day, a more typical installation positions the panels at an angle that provides the best average exposure to the sun, often based on the latitude of the installation. For a typical commercial building installation, either a series of poles or rods are mounted to a roof with rails attached to the tops thereof, or a specialized angled track system is attached.
With either type of system, typically multiple days and visits to the installation site are required for installation as the components need to be measured onsite, then cut and assembled, either onsite or at a shop location in order to avoid disturbing building occupants. The inevitable miscut pieces can result in additional visits and time required, or in waste of materials, or both.
A solar panel support system that used adjustable components and allowed for faster installation with reduced material waste would be an improvement in the art.